Hestia Ponders
by tonksfan94
Summary: Just a little drabble focused around Hestia's thoughts during the Last Olympian. Details inside...


HESTIA PONDERS

* * *

A/N: My first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. It's a one-shot; Hestia ponders about her life and whether she was too peaceful for her own good. Set in multiple times; I have not read PJ&O so deviations from canon are expected. Also, all my knowledge, or lack thereof, of Greek Myths is from Wikipedia; I am no expert on them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus; they are Rick Riordan's. All mistakes in myths are my own. Don't sue me.

* * *

A/N2: I have twisted the myths somewhat; so this is an unfulfilled Poseidon/Hestia. Just a little drabble.

* * *

Hestia sat beside her hearth in the throne room of Olympus. She was alone as all the other Olympians were off fighting Typhon and the titan army with the help of their demigod children. As she sat there, she started to ponder about her life. As she did, her thoughts drifted off to the time she and her siblings had spent inside Kronos when he had eaten them in order to thwart the prophecy saying that he would be overthrown by his own children.

Her thoughts drifted off to her siblings; there was Hades, he was the silent one, preferring to live alone; they had not talked much in the stomach of the Titan king. There were era and Demeter, her sisters; Hera liked power a little too much and Demeter, well Demeter was so much like Hades that she wondered if the two would end up together. And there was Poseidon, he was the one who she talked to most; and she quite liked him. He was calm, for one; though he had as much temper problems as the rest of Rhea's children, he, like her, was able to control it better than the others.

Then came the day they all were freed of their prison by none other than their youngest sibling, Zeus. Then came the war against the Titans. It was long and bloody; and the Titans were much stronger than them. Though, somehow, with the help of Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, they were able to defeat the Titans. Zeus and her brothers cut Kronos into a thousand pieces with his own scythe and cast him in the darkest pits of Tartarus.

Thus started the age of Gods, as they called themselves. They made Olympus as their seat of power, ruling over the earth with justice and equality. Zeus became the king of Gods, God of sky, justice and so on; Poseidon getting the seas as his domain, Oceanus, the Titan Lord of seas did not oppose the move much to their astonishment but they were not going to turn the gift away. Hades, to his immense disappointment, got the underworld to rule.

Hera married Zeus, not much of a surprise seeing her nature; Poseidon and Hestia grew closer; she was the only Olympian he allowed free access to his palace under the seas, Atlantis._ And what a beautiful palace had it been. _Hestia thought. Oceanus, though, reported one such meeting to Zeus.

Zeus, as just a ruler he was, was not free from faults. In his immense paranoia to lose another seat to one of his **elder** brothers, ordered his child Apollo to seek Hestia's hand in marriage. Like a horny teenager being asked to mate with a mature woman, Apollo jumped on the offer and became enamoured with Hestia. Poseidon, after some time, sought Hestia's hand in marriage and that was when it all went wrong. Apollo too, went to Zeus with the same intentions who naturally sided against his brother; a war loomed on horizon. Hestia, being the peaceful goddess she was, could not bear to be the cause of war between two of her brothers; she swore an oath of chastity forever and became the third virgin goddess after her nieces, Athena and Artemis. She would never forget the hurt on Poseidon's face that day. He did not even see her for the next three centuries. _But stopping the war had been worth it, hadn't it?_ She had been sure of it then, she was not so sure after half a millennium or so.

His paranoia of losing power within the Olympian council increasing, Zeus gave her seat to his newborn son, Dionysus, relegating her to the hearth. No one bothered to see her anymore, they started forgetting her; all but _him. But it had been worth the price she would have had to pay had she caused another war to regain her status._

She had not been angry at Poseidon when he continued to lust after other women, mortal and immortal. It was in the nature of Gods, after all. _It did not hurt that he was trying to find her in all of them. Demeter proved that._

As she sat there, stoking the fire; the sounds from the battle renewed. She heard the unmistakable voice of _him;_ coming to the aid of the brother who had taken so much from both of them. She mourned for Atlantis for she knew without its ruler, Oceanus will succeed in leveling the city to sea floor. _Be safe, my love._ Her whole being screamed at her to rush to the aid of her lover; but fighting battles was just not in her nature. Contrary to what she had told her nephew, Percy, the hearth could afford for Hestia to be absent for a period of time, like the chariots of Apollo and Artemis, she could leave for battle. It was just her peaceful nature that stopped her. Eve she sometimes thought, she was too peaceful.

"_Too much of anything is a bad thing." _She remembered hearing that in the mortal world. Maybe it was time to control her peacefulness for once and aid her siblings, _aid him._ Just as she made her mind; Percy, her nephew, Annabeth, that Athena girl and Luke, demigod host of her _father _came barreling into the room fighting. She decided to help her nephew beat that monster once and for all but she could not find a way. Somehow, during her musings, Perseus had managed to disarm Luke and the scythe dropped near the hearth. Inspired, she concentrated with all her might and super-heated the weapon to fatal degree for a normal demigod. Alas, it proved insufficient to kill the host but it did manage to make him drop the scythe in pain.

Concentrating on the feelings of home related to Camp Half-Blood she could find in the host as her father's influence was lessened due to the pain, she enhanced them, making her father lose control momentarily and thus giving Percy and Luke time to hit Luke in his vulnerable spot, killing him and sending the Titan king back to Tartarus.

"Thanks, Lady Hestia." Percy said looking at the hearth.

Hestia did not reply, she was too busy fretting upon the outcome of battle with Typhon, it was not like she did not trust the Olympians' fighting skills, but it was The Typhon, the worst monster you could find, the father of all monsters. And she had a personal reason to worry. _He _was there, after all. Absently, she praised herself for finally shedding her overly peaceful demeanour. Just as she was getting ready to flash out, the victorious cries of the Olympians reached her and she smiled.

Maybe, she would finally be able to fight for _him _and live happily for once.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Just a little drabble.

Read and **review.**


End file.
